carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Brunant Leuwens
Brunant Leuwens is a professional association football club based in Brunantstad, Brunant Parish, who play in the Second League, the second highest level of Brunanter football. Founded in 1923, the club have spent most of their history in the top tier of Brunanter football. The club's home ground is the 22,400-seat Leuwens Ground stadium, where they have played since their establishment. The Leuwens had their first major success in 1925, winning the First League, and won various cup competitions during the 1960s and 1990s. The club enjoyed their greatest period of success during the 1960s, having won the First League once, finished second in the First League four times, and won the Johan II Cup twice in the decade. History Early history In 1923, the Brunant Leuwens were officially founded by Brunantstad locals. As the second most-populated city throughout Brunant, the club quickly gained popularity and a large support. Barzuna sports had the most influence on the city at the time of foundation, despite the city's geographical location, however they quickly started to decline in popularity, and the Leuwens gained popularity at an astonishing rate. The Leuwens were granted a place in the First League, and in 1925, won the title. The club cemented their position as a title contender, usually finishing third or fourth. In 1928, The City of Brunant saw a massive flaw in the club, their small sized stadium. The city quickly took action by providing another seating area. Golden age The club enjoyed their greatest period of success during the 1960s. The Leuwens started the decade by finishing second in the First League in 1960, losing out to St. Marks Koningstad on goal difference. Despite this, the Leuwens won the Johan II Cup, which helped recover from the title disappointment. In 1963, the Leuwens once again finished second in the First League to the Grijzestad Strijders. In 1964, the club finished third in the First League, however won the Johan II Cup once again. In 1965, the Brunant Leuwens won the First League, and finished runners-up in the Johan II Cup. Large street parades were held, and players were mobbed by supporters. The Leuwens finished second in the First League for the following two seasons, however failed to win any more trophies for the remainder of the decade. Recent years The Leuwens "recent years" era began in 1970, when the club was taken over by the supporters. The Leuwens, like St. Marks Koningstad, started a memership system. In the membership system, chairmen are elected by members of the club, who pay €150 annually for membership. Despite losing potential funds because of the takeover, the club were still consistently finishing in the top four of the First League. The club finished second in the First League in 1974, 1976, and 1985. In 1998, the club finished fifth in the First League, however managed to win the Johan II Cup 2-1 against St. Marks Koningstad. Minor financial troubles saw the Leuwens fall out of the Top Four after 2008-09, often finishing fifth or six instead. In the 2012-13 First League, the Leuwens were relegated, a massive shock to the supporters. The 2012 dance single Forza Brunanti by Danny De Leon and the Force has become a popular anthem amongst the supporters of the Leuwens. Stadium The Brunant Leuwens have only ever had one ground, Leuwens Ground, where they have played since the team's foundation. It was officially opened on 3 October 1923, designed to be used exclusively by the Leuwens. At the time of the club's foundation, the stadium was small, and therefore the City of Brunantstad gifted the stadium to the club. Colours Support Ownership and finances Popular culture Players Notable former players * Severino Nespola (1924-1930) * David Genter (1953-1958) * Roberto Bracciale (1979) * Will Branson (1984-1988) * John Compton (2001-2004) * Adrian Serra (2000-2005) * Mickael Lindgren (2003-2008) * Stanislaus Simon (2002-2009) * Achmèd Besjmen (2003-2009) * Abdulkhadir Ghali (2009-2014) * Victor Stanner (2011-2014) Former managers * Cosme Barratini (1939-1950) * Miguel Cardoso (2011-2013) * Dennis van Aggelen (2015-2018) Category:Brunant Leuwens Category:Football clubs Category:Hillside